Lifty/Trivia
General Trivia *At the table in Kringle Feast, one of the green legs belongs to Lifty and the other to Shifty. *Lifty & Shifty have a van similar to that of the A-Team (evidenced by the red stripe and spoiler), as seen in Doggone It, Concrete Solution, As You Wish, Easy Comb, Easy Go, Junk in the Trunk and the False Alarm episode. Because of this, some people believe that Lifty and Shifty stole the A-Team's van. *Despite being kleptomaniacs, Lifty and Shifty had reasons to steal in Wheelin' and Dealin' (They needed wheels to start the race and a wheel to avoid crashing into an ambulance), Meat Me for Lunch (The food in their fridge ran out leaving them with nothing to eat), Swelter Skelter (The heat was to intense and they needed to cool down), and Buns of Steal (They were starving). *Lifty & Shifty seem to have a hot-air balloon that they use for escapes after they rob someone, as seen in Milkin' It and As You Wish. *The only times Lifty and Shifty do not do anything antagonistic are Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, Remains to be Seen, Stealing the Spotlight, From Hero to Eternity, Easy Comb, Easy Go, Wrath of Con,The Wrong Side of the Tracks, Kringle Feast, Happy New Year, the False Alarm episode, YouTube Live Episode, and Claw. Doggone It could count depending on what Lifty and Shifty were doing. In Aw, Shucks!, they were likely planning on stealing a cow before Lumpy's corn killed them first. *''Ipso Fatso'' and Concrete Solution are the only episodes where Lifty and Shifty steal without getting a comeuppance. *Lifty and Shifty are the only characters to have the same amount of starring, featuring and appearing roles for now. *Unlike Pop and Cub, he and Shifty have never been seen without each other (the only exception being spaced out deaths and Easy For You to Sleigh). *Lifty and Shifty say "Uh-oh!" when something goes wrong. *While he and Shifty rarely appear in the internet series, they appear in a majority of the TV episodes. *Although they are identical twins, Lifty's voice is slightly higher pitched than Shifty's voice. This has led some to believe that he is the younger of the two. However it was recently confirmed by Kenn Navarro on Twitter that they were both born at the same time. *In the episode Class Act, Shifty can be seen dragging Lifty, so it is evident that even though Shifty has killed Lifty before (like in Milkin' It) and left him to die (like in Sea What I Found), he still tried to save his brother. However, at the time there was no danger to Shifty, so it is fair to assume he cares for his brother, but will leave him behind at any sign of danger. *His and Shifty's laugh is unique to them. Most other HTFs either giggle or laugh. *According to Lifty's Collect them All card, he can successfully a bowl a 300 in a game of bowling. Design *He seems to be the mechanic of the raccoon duo, as in a few episodes he is seen working on their van or vehicle. Shifty, on the other hand, drives their van in a majority of the episodes. *Lifty is one of the few characters whose name is not a real word. The others are Cro-Marmot, Flippy, and Lammy. *In early episodes, his and Shifty's pupils are normal like any other Tree Friend (like Pac-man pupils). However, occasionally in early episodes, and always in later episodes, their pupils dilate/shrink, making them appear more mischievous. *He and Shifty are voiced by Kenn Navarro, the same voice actor who does Cuddles and Good Flippy, although Lifty and Shifty sound nothing like Cuddles and Good Flippy. *Lifty and Shifty are two of the six green characters. The other four are Nutty, Cro-Marmot, Flippy, and Mr. Pickels. The two were possibly made green to match the color of money. Episode Statistics *In the TV series, the only episodes that Lifty and Shifty do not appear in are "Seventh Heaven", "Behind the Eighth Ball", and "Ten Speed". *Lifty and Shifty star, feature, and appear in 11 episodes. *Despite being one of the least appearing of the 20 Happy Tree Friends main characters, he and Shifty had four starring roles in the TV series, the third most behind Lumpy and Sniffles. *He and Shifty appeared in thirteen out of the first eighteen TV episodes, but only in four of the last nineteen. *Lifty is one of the few characters who starred in more than 3 TV episodes. The others are Lumpy (16), Sniffles (6), and Shifty (4). *There has only been one episode (Cheesy Does It) in which one of the raccoon twins dies while the other survives. They usually either die or survive together (although sometimes they suffer different deaths). *He and Shifty appear in all three episodes of "One Foot in the Grave" and "The Third Degree". *Lifty and Shifty only appeared twice in Internet Season 3.Despite being better known for trying to steal money and other valuable items, Lifty and Shifty have tried to steal food eight times in: Meat Me for Lunch, Milkin' It, Swelter Skelter, Easy For You to Sleigh (in which they stole both), Buns of Steal, And the Kitchen Sink, Ipso Fatso, and Cheesy Does It. By comparison, they only tried to steal money or valuables six times in: Sea What I Found, Easy For You to Sleigh, As You Wish, Gems the Breaks, Concrete Solution, and Who's to Flame?. **This could further support the theory that they steal out of necessity instead of greed. *He along with Giggles, The Mole, Disco Bear, Russell, Shifty, Sniffles, Cro-Marmot, Lammy, and Mr. Pickels don't appear in any of the Still Alive episodes. Kills and Deaths *If one does not count irregular episodes, Lifty would be one of the three characters to die in all of their starring roles. The others would be Cuddles and Shifty. *The only episodes where Lifty's deaths aren't caused by other characters are Wheelin' and Dealin' and Don't Yank My Chain. *Lifty has a wide range of deaths, involving machines/vehicles, being mashed together or sliced apart, impalement, or some form of heat. *Lifty, Shifty, and Cuddles die in the first and last episodes of the TV series. *In the TV series, the only episodes that Lifty and Shifty do not appear in are "Seventh Heaven", "Behind the Eighth Ball", and "Ten Speed". *Without his Class Act kills, his kill count would drop from 58 to 22. *The only four instances of Lifty dying before Shifty are Milkin' It, Who's to Flame?, Swelter Skelter, and Buns of Steal. *Lifty, Shifty, Cuddles, and Flaky are the only characters to be killed by both sides of Flippy. *Out of the characters who rarely die, Lifty is the only character to be the first to die in an episode. He does however die last in Meat Me for Lunch, Sea What I Found, Easy For You to Sleigh, and Junk in the Trunk. *Every time Lifty, Shifty, and Cuddles appear in the same episode and the raccoons survive, Cuddles dies. **In the regular episodes, Toothy, Handy, Nutty, and Cub die in every episode that Lifty and Shifty survive. *Lifty only survives 5 out of the 33 episodes he appears in. If he survived his debatable death he would have survived in 6 episodes. *Lifty is one of the two characters to have a less than 20 percent survival rate, the other being Shifty. *Lifty is the sixth character to die in the TV series, the tenth or eleventh in the Internet series, and the twelfth-twentieth in the shorts. *Lifty is one of the few characters to die in every episode in which he kills another character. The other characters are Toothy, Petunia, Handy, and Shifty. *Lifty is the most frequent victim of his twin brother. *Cuddles is his most frequent victim. *The first character to kill Lifty and Shifty at the same time is Flaky (indirectly), with the sharks in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. *Lifty is the only character to have his first appearance, first death, and first victim in one episode. *Despite his villainous reputation, Lifty is one of the nine characters who have never intentionally killed a character. The others are: Toothy, Cub, Disco Bear, Nutty, Cuddles, Russell, Mime, and (Debatably) Lammy. Superlatives *The only other character to sport his and Shifty's grin has been Disco Bear, as seen in Easy Comb, Easy Go. *Although they are identical twins, Lifty's voice is slightly higher pitched than Shifty's voice. This has led some to believe that he is the younger of the two. However it was recently confirmed by Kenn Navarro on Twitter that they were both born at the same time. *Because of a goof in the opening credits of As You Wish, Lifty and Shifty are two of three characters to have only have their names and not "starring" nor "and" in the first season of the TV series, the other being The Mole. *The only characters Lifty & Shifty have not stolen from are Flaky, Splendid, and Lammy . Category:Trivia Category:Character Trivia